


Chelsea Dragon

by mariothellama



Category: Football RPF
Genre: As you may have guessed this is a crack fic, Chelsea FC, Finding new friends, Kind of an AU as in they are them but they have dragons, M/M, Missing Friends, Of course dragons like playing football, Players have dragons, Transfers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Olivier is beginning to settle in at Chelsea, but he is missing Granit and Kaxah. One day he hears an unexpected noise when he is alone in the changing room ...





	Chelsea Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LowInHighSchool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Adventures Of Shkodran And His Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562748) by [LowInHighSchool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool). 



> Dear jewelsandbinoculars
> 
> I wanted to write you a dragon story, but didn't want to intrude by writing 'your' dragons. And then this idea floated into my head. I hope that you like it!
> 
> Dear anyone else who stumbles across this crazy fic
> 
> This is set in a universe in which everything is totally normal, but some of the players have been adopted by dragons, by dragons who also seem to like football! Slightly unfortunately, the human pairings in the original fic (Mustafi/Sanchez & Xhaka/Giroud) got turned into longer distance relationships in January's transfer chaos; indeed one of them more or less started the ball rolling. So that is the inspiration for this fic!

Olivier was gradually getting used to his new team, although pulling on a blue shirt still felt a bit weird if he was completely honest with himself. He hadn’t actually moved. He still lived in the same house. But it seemed as if his whole world had shifted on its axis. A new stadium. A new training ground. New teammates. And even though he still saw Granit regularly, he missed seeing him every day at training, being part of his daily life. Their respective training centres were on opposite sides of London and their schedules didn’t always match very well these days. And of course he missed Kaxah as well.

An unexpected but not unfamiliar noise interrupted his thoughts. There was a sound, well it sounded like claws scrabbling on the floor. And that soft chirping noise sounded familiar too. He looked around him carefully, catching a glimpse of flashing jewel-like eyes in a dark corner of the changing room. He walked over as quietly as he could, careful not to startle the dragon who seemed to be hiding in a forgotten corner of the Chelsea training facility.

Sitting down so as not to intimidate the little creature, he made that clucking noise with his tongue that Kaxah had always responded to.

‘Hallo, little one. How did you get here? Have you lost your human?’

The little dragon made some frantic chirping sounds, obviously trying to communicate, a tiny snout hopefully peeking out from under the bench.

Olivier wondered if the dragon was perhaps hungry. ‘I’m afraid that I don’t have any chicken on me. I do have an energy bar if that would be any good. It’s apricot and raisin,’ he added, hastily reading the label.

He broke off a small piece of energy bar, holding it out to the dragon, trying to tempt it out of its hiding place. And it seemed to be working as huge sapphire-blue eyes regarded him intently before the little dragon sniffed at his hand, taking the morsel of energy bar delicately in its jaws and chewing carefully. There was a small burping noise, which seemed to indicate dragon satisfaction. So Olivier tried again, this time holding his hand a bit further away. Either the dragon was hungry or it trusted him and it shuffled out a few inches further. Olivier fed the dragon an entire energy bar piece by piece until the dragon was pretty much sitting on his knee, chirping and purring happily.

The dragon was small but powerful as Olivier found out when it repeatedly head butted his arm, rubbing its snout up and down him. And then the penny suddenly dropped. ‘I get it now. You can smell dragon on me. You can smell Kaxah!’

This was greeted with excited chirping, as if the dragon understood what he was saying.

‘Can I scratch you?’ he asked, holding out a hand.

The dragon didn’t seem to object so Olivier carefully scratched its eye ridges and rubbed beneath its chin. The dragon really seemed to like that and a cloud of pink glitter flew out of its nostrils, covering Olivier in glitter from head to toe.

The door to the changing room opened and Eden came in. Olivier instinctively made to protect the little dragon, but this was must be the dragon’s human, as was clear from the way he ran over to greet Eden, chirping happily, his claws slipping and sliding on the floor.

‘So that’s where you got to, Dazrah! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!’ Eden petted his dragon in obvious relief.

Then Eden caught sight of Olivier.

‘Sorry! I see Dazrah that has already annointed you with his special glitter greeting!’

‘I don’t mind. I’m used to it. In fact, it helped me to feel a bit more at home.’

‘Of course. Shkodran and Granit have dragons. You must be missing them, especially Granit’s little dragon.’

Eden and Dazrah came over to him, sitting down on the floor beside him. Dazrah curled up between the two of them, obviously enjoying having two humans to scratch him and make a fuss of him.

‘Is Dazrah OK?’ Olivier had to ask. ‘I found him hiding in the corner.’

Eden sighed loudly. ‘No, not really. He’s missing his best friend. You see, Michy took his dragon to Dortmund with him and Dazrah has been pining ever since. We even tried to let them speak to each other on Skype, but all that happened was that I ended up with pink glitter all over my laptop keyboard.’

Olivier looked thoughtful. He knew exactly how Dazrah felt, even though Granit and Kaxah weren’t nearly as far away.

‘Maybe … if our schedules fit one day … maybe Dazrah would like to hang out with Suifatm and Kaxah for a bit? Does he like playing football?’

Olivier could have sworn that Dazrah’s tail thumped excitedly on the floor at the mention of the word ‘football’.

‘Oh yes! He and Michy’s dragon used to play all the time. We had to get them a specially reinforced dragon-proof football in the end as they kept puncturing them with their claws.’

‘Just like Suifatm and Kaxah!’

‘I suppose it’s time for training!’ Eden stood up, addressing Dazrah with serious expression on his face. ‘Do you want to come and watch your new friend in training? But you have to promise to be very good! No glitter!’

Dazrah got up, as did Olivier, the three of then heading for the door.

‘By the way, what is Michy’s dragon called? I mean … ?’ Dragon’s names were usually anagrams of the last names of their chosen humans, so Olivier shuddered to think what Michy’s dragon was called.

Eden grinned. ‘Oh, nobody can really pronounce his proper name, not even Michy. So he mainly answers to Spongebob.’

Olivier laughed out loud at that as he followed Eden and Dazrah out onto the training pitch. It still felt a little strange being at a new club, but it was starting to feel a lot more like home. Especially since he now knew that there was a Chelsea dragon!


End file.
